The present invention relates to a novel and useful liquid flow regulating device.
Large water bottles are often used with dispensing machines which require that the bottle be inverted prior to use. This maneuver requires a person to lift and invert the bottle into the dispensing device, the accomplishment of this task without spilling water on the area adjacent to the dispensing mechanism entails a large degree of skill.
Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,415 which proposed a novel and successful solution to this problem. The bottle flow controller of U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,415 utilized a cage having a floating element therewithin that temporarily shut the exit of the bottle when the bottle was being inverted, and floated free when the bottle was completely inverted to allow water to flow through the spout of the bottle.
In certain instances partially filled bottles of water are employed with water dispensing-mechanisms. When this is the case, water does not allow the ball of the bottle flow controller found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,415 to operate properly. This is usually due to the fact that the partially filled bottle of water has a free surface effect which creates agitation that tends to interfere with the movement of the ball within the cage of the device found in the subject patent noted above.
A fluid flow regulating device which solves the problems encountered with the flow regulators of the prior art would be a notable advance in the field of food beverages.